


Necessary Evil

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because it doesn't need to be all doom and gloom.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

Chris shuffles the papers on the hotel desk around and can't help but glance over to his laptop screen with an uneasy look. He checks the time, then clicks over to the timezone converter, then checks the time and Darren's schedule again. The shows usually run over and Chris knows Darren's incorrigible and hangs on to meet fans, but he's getting impatient. It's late, he knows he has _things_ in the morning that he should be awake and fresh for but they promised they'd Skype and he wants to wait. Finally, the status icon by Darren's name flickers over to "online" and Chris immediately requests a call.

"You look like you've not slept in days," he states when Darren's face appears on the screen.

"Why thank you, Christopher, nice to see you too," the raspy sound of Darren's voice is obvious even through the static of the connection, "you look rested," he grins and immediately falls into a hacking cough.

"I'm worried, sue me," Chris frowns, "I don't like seeing you sick, babe."

"I forgot how tiring it was to be on the go," Darren shrugs, "I'll be fine."

"Sure you will, when you _sleep_ ," the roll of Chris' eyes gets him a smile.

"My Mom's here tomorrow, I'm sure I'll hear enough of that."

"As you should," Chris laughs, "Tell her to smack your head for me, will you?"

"No, I'm sure she's got that covered," Darren pouts, "It's UMich tomorrow," he adds and Chris sees the tiredness in Darren's eyes give way to excitement.

"Are you excited about that or something?" Chris can't help but tease.

"What do you think?" Darren bounces on the bunk bed, almost hitting his head in the confined space, "You'd love that one, the Ann Arbor crowd is gonna be wicked!"

"I hope you're awake enough to pay attention."

"How's Paris?" Darren smirks, not even trying to hide his attempt to change the topic.

"Surprisingly cool," Chris shrugs, "and by that I mean the weather."

"I saw. Was the scarf really necessary?"

"I've just come from some serious heat," Chris defends himself, "June in Europe is a lot less insane for warmth than LA or Florida."

"Aww, poor you."

"Don't mock me," Chris is the one to pout after Darren's cooing.

"So, how did sightseeing go?"

Darren's breaching the topic they both know is why either of them is asleep. They hyped each other up the night before for what needed to be done and promised they'd talk about the aftermath.

"As well as you'd expect," Chris shrugs, "I take it you found the video?"

"I've been… _informed_ , yes," Darren rolls his eyes, "Joey took it upon himself to text me."

"Of course he did. Ashley emailed me the interview link," Chris frowns, "Are you okay?"

"Eh," Darren shrugs noncommittally, "I've had better days, but most of it is the being tired."

"Still think it was worth it?" Chris asks, his tone hesitant.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Honestly?" Chris questions and Darren nods, "Ultimately, no, I don't think it will. But it might buy us some time. How's Mia taking it? It's possible that it won't be pretty."

"Like I said, she's a big girl, she knows what she's signed up for," Darren shrugs, "How's the newbie?"

"Aware of what he's in for," Chris chuckles, "he got asked for his autograph today."

Darren can't hold back the laugh, but does resist the snarky comment that's on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he twists the ring on his finger before he looks back to Chris.

"As long as he knows what the limits are."

"Dar…" Chris sighs.

"Was the handholding necessary?" Darren asks quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Was the word _girlfriend_ necessary?" Chris responds, "You know it was, Dar, it wasn't just my choice."

"The kindergarten level swinging was a nice touch, though," Darren's smile starts appearing again, "why don't you do that with me?"

"Because usually, I can think of better ways to occupy my hands when you're with me," Chris smirks and then chuckles at Darren's groan that's followed by another bout of coughing

"Don't tease," Darren grumbles when he catches his breath, "Too tired for _that_."

"Soon, though, if you're feeling better," Chris says softly, "Go to sleep, okay? Get some rest."

"Yes, Mom."

"I'm serious, Dar," Chris' frown deepens, "Don't overdo it."

"Have we met, Christopher?"

"Fiiiiine," Chris rolls his eyes, "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Let me know if you can swing flying in early?"

"Of course I will," Darren smiles, "I'll try my best."

"Break a leg tomorrow, have fun and tell Charlene I said hi," Chris looks fondly at the image of Darren's sleepy face.

"Mhm, love you," the words come out hushed and mumbled as Darren begins relaxing into sleep.

"Love you too," Chris whispers and clicks out of the call.

He's not tired, the buzz from the previous day still rushing through him even though the talk with Darren calmed him. The uneasy feeling of what their game might potentially cost them both is still there, but the thought that the charade might buy them a little peace from all the querying is a comfort. He snaps the laptop shut and slides under the covers, relaxing into the pillow he knows Darren's head will be resting on in just a few days. And if they get things right, they'll get a night of _not_ seeing much of Paris but enjoying it together anyway.


End file.
